Oracle's Love: A Leo x Rachel Elizabeth Dare 'Rachleo' Story
by Cornsilkii
Summary: Despite being the Oracle, Rachel predicts her love with Leo.
1. Prediction-Chapter 1

This is my Leo x Rachel story! Enjoy.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Rachel sat up on the porch of the Big House.

She felt a prophecy coming on...

Her eyes glowed, and Leo arrived.

"Leo!" Rachel snapped. "I have a prophecy coming on, be quiet!" She said.

Her eyes went normal, then flicked off to a lime green as a the voice of Delphi decided to talk,

"Love will guide the way,

but the Big House two will stay

Fire glows so true

As true as the words I say to you"

Rachel said in her creepy Oracle voice.

Rachel's eyes went normal again.

Leo and Rachel froze. Fire.

Rachel turned towards Leo, looking at his sleek curly hair.

Leo was the fire.

She looked into his eyes. They where glinting.

"Arts Girl." He laughed.

"Tinker!" She said as they hugged. Leo was embracing her so hard she wondered how long

he'd been keeping that secret back.

"A Year, I have waited to tell you this." He said as if he could read her mind.

Leo flashed fire at the candles that dimly lit the porch,

giving it a romantic look.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rachel asked.

"Sure can, hairbrush girl."

"I love you—" She started to say but Leo had kissed her on the lips.

After a minute, they let go.

"Me to." He said.

-:::{#END OF CHAPTER 1#}:::-


	2. Announcement-Chapter 2

Leo woke up, his head banging on the steel top of his small bed.

Last night had been crazy.

Rachel had predicted, (despite being the Oracle,) that two lovers, would get together, and have a date at the big house?

_Whoa, gurl!_ Leo thought. _Seriously? Us? _He had thought, but he forgot he loved her the first day they had even met.

His head felt light. He hopped out of bed, and slipped on his white shirt and suspenders, snapping his goggles in place

behind his pointy ears. He had only walked over to his bed when a figure in a paint-stained hoodie

walked closer. The figure took down the hood and a massive poof of red hair escaped, followed by a beautiful

girl. "Rachy!" Leo blurted, then realizing what he had said, he blushed. "Um..." He started, but Rachel stepped in,

causing all Leo's siblings to stair as she said "Leo!" and hugged him. For a minute, all his sibling's eyes

follow his hands, up in the air as Rachel embraced him with a big hug. After the shock, he wrapped his arms

around hers and returned the hug. "Shall we fulfill that vision, now?" He asked, and Rachel let go.

"Yep." She said, as she ran off across the grassy plain.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

At the dinner tables, the rumor had spread. All the Hephaestus bunch where staring hard as Rachel went over to

sit next to Leo. "Got permission from Chiron." She said. "Great!" Leo said and Rachel had the itching feeling to kiss him,

but with everyone watching, she knew her chances where slim. They ate quickly, and before anyone could leave the

table, someone at the Hephaestus table started chanting: "Kiss! Kiss!" No one knew who he was directing that

towards until some Hephaestus kids started pointing at them. Dionysus even started. Chiron was watching, almost nudging

Rachel and Leo to kiss. Finally, Leo pulled her in. His dark brown eyes seemed to be smiling, and his curly

brown hair was swaying in the wind, almost to the chant. Finally, Rachel gave in and kissed him.

His lips felt so good, and she could feel everyone staring, even Chiron, but she didn't care.

She stayed there for what felt like hours, and she didn't stop until he let go.

"To the Big House, we go." She said.


	3. Date-Chapter 3

After dinner, Leo's head was spinning.

She'd just proven her love for him.

And not because of some words that came spitting out of her mouth in green mist.

He could just tell she actually loved her...

She caught up to him half way to the Big House and held his hand.

"That was something." She said.

"Yeah." He responded, gripping her hand tight.

"And I know that you don't just love me because of that prediction." He said.

"Yes, totally!" She said as they approached the big house.

It wasn't a very pretty place, but it was still a nice place

for a Demigod date.

When Leo and Rachel walked in, Leo's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"WHOA!" He said. The room was decorated with drawings, mostly of love scenes.

There was a pinkish-orange tablecloth and a candle giving odd a

faint orange glow on the middle of the table. Leo turned

to look at Rachel, who was blushing furiously.

And so they sat down.

Rachel treated Leo to some pasta, juice, and garlic bread.

He was over the moon with love by now.

When they where done, Rachel pulled something from her pocket.

A drawing! _I wonder..._ Leo thought, but Rachel placed it on the table, blushing hard.

It was a drawing of a boy, with curly black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Kissing him, was a girl with clear eyes, and poofy red hair.

With a jolt, Rachel got up and clutched his hands, kissing him hard.

"You're mine. Now c'mon!" She said, laughing. as she kissed him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow!" He said, yawning, and kissed her on the cheek as he headed

off towards the Hephaestus cabin, feeling as cheerful as ever.


End file.
